Toon City- Wheezin' Ed (Redux)
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: As a group of kids meet each other, they hear about a legend about a Chicago mobster named Wheezin' Ed.


It was a nice day in a small Oklahoma Town called Toon City. Adults go about their daily lives, working, cooking, shopping, and preparing for the next day. Ah, employment is great, families are well known, but what about our younger generation, the kids of Toon City?

Well, they're usually at school, learning how to apply their classes to their future lives, and on weekends or after school, the kids are usually hanging out with each other, making friendships, and causing friendships to become closer, but most of the time, they're usually either trying to break world records, looking for something to do.

"Rolf demands an explanation!" A Shepard boy was heard. In the Playground of Toon City Elementary, there were a bunch of kids playing with each other. Rolf was curious to what the kids were doing as they were playing Kickball.

"We're playing kickball, Rolf." Sarah said, annoyed.

"It's basically like baseball, dude. Wanna give it a go?" Nazz said.

"Very well, where's this wooden stick to strike the leathery object?" Rolf said, stepping towards the plate.

"Well, it's a rubber ball." Kevin said. "And you strike it, by kicking it."

Kevin rolled the ball towards Rolf, who realized something.

"You mean, like so?" Rolf said, picking up the ball and punting it.

"Not exactly." Nazz said as the ball flew over the cul-de-sac kids and landed somewhere in the playground.

"We better go get our ball." Kevin said, walking towards the playground. The Cul-De-Sac kids notice none other than Mabel Pines, Candy and Grenda, Clyde McBride, Lincoln Loud, Cindy Vortex and her friends are there, helping Waddles the Pig up after being hit in the face by a certain kickball.

Mabel turned to see the Cul-De-Sac kids, and shouts, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"My apologies, Sweater Girl, Rolf didn't know his own strength." Rolf chuckled, nervously.

"Still, you could've killed him!" Mabel said, scoldingly.

"He was on the playground set." Candy said. "If it weren't for the fact that Grenda broke his fall, he'd be dead by now."

"So no harm done." Kevin shrugged.

"Still, you could've killed the pig!" Lincoln said, annoyed. "Well, I dunno about you, but we better get this guy to first aid."

As they talked, they noticed the bus was going past them.

"Dang it, we missed the bus!" Lincoln said.

"Great," Dipper sighed. "How are we gonna make it to the pier?"

"Well, we could walk." Cindy said. Libby nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better hurry!" Kevin said.

"We're goin' with you." Clyde said.

"You don't really have to." Candy said.

"I insist." Clyde said. "Besides, we're going that way anyway."

Meanwhile, just outside of the Candy Bar, a kid in a Superman shirt and red sweatpants and a jetpack flies down to the Candy Bar, landing safely on his feet, and behind the dumpster, the kid, revealing himself as Jimmy Neutron, takes off his outfit, revealing his casual wear, a red shirt with his iconic atom logo and a pair of jeans.

"Another day of fighting crime, another day of living life to the fullest!" Jimmy chuckled as he places his suit in his bookbag.

Sheen and Carl head out of the candy bar, happily excited.

"Jimmy, we were on our way to pick you up to go meet up with Arnold and Gerald." Sheen said.

"No need. I always find a way to get to my friends." Jimmy chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Carl asks.

"I've been..." Jimmy sheepishly said. "Dealing with a lot. Nothing sad, but projects I've been working on. Now, I've got the hovercraft parked over near the Mailbox."

"Alright!" Sheen said. "To the Pier!"

Jimmy's friends were at the Cavanaugh Household, home of Dexter- Boy Genius himself!

"Okay, to Dexter's lab, then the Pier!" Sheen said.

Jimmy walked up to the door and knocked on it, and Dexter's mom answered the door.

"Are Dee Dee and Dexter ready? Gerald and Arnold are waiting for us to hang out with!" Jimmy said.

"Dee Dee! Go check if your brother's ready to go play with his friends!" Kate Cavanaugh said, calling out to her daughter upstairs.

"What'd you say, Mom?" Dee Dee replied.

"I said, go check if your brother's ready to go play with his friends!"

"Maybe I could see what he's up to." Jimmy replied, coming upstairs, only to run into Dee Dee, Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. "Dancing around?"

"I always loved ballet!" Dee Dee said, smiling as she tip toes to Dexter's door, which is basically covered in "Keep Out" signs. "Even Lydia knows that!"

As the duo approached the door, Dee Dee softly knocked on the door as she whispers, "Dexter? Are you ready for the Pier?"

No response.

"He must be in his lab." Jimmy thought.

"Ooh," Dee Dee said. "There doesn't seem to be any answer! I guess I'll have to go inside." Dee Dee said as grabbed at the doorknob and twisted it, only to find that it was locked.

"The door is locked, Dee Dee." Jimmy said. "Are you sure you wanna bother him?"

Dee Dee takes out her mom's credit card and uses it to unlock the door herself.

"I guess I'll take it as a yes..." Jimmy groaned, annoyed as the duo entered Dexter's laboratory, the eponymous scientific facility of the Cavanaugh Family Household. In this laboratory, Dexter does his work on all of his inventions which he keeps a secret from his family except for Dee-Dee who is always messing around in there.

The two walked and waltzed throughout the Lab, and when they crossed a bridge, they saw a redheaded boy genius working on a remote, making the final touches to it.

"At last!" Dexter said, raising the remote in triumph. "My latest, greatest work has been completed!"

He then proceeded to put the remote on a pedestal with a pillow on top of it. Dee Dee and Jimmy arrived next to it as Jimmy was curious about what it does, that is until...

"HI!" Dee Dee shouted in a sing song, surprising Dexter. Dexter got a hold of himself and noticed his surroundings...and his sister.

"What...What...What are you doing in my laboratory?!" Dexter asks.

"I'm just here to check up on my favorite little brother!" Dee Dee said, pinching Dexter's cheeks. Dexter pushed her hands away.

"Dee Dee, I'm sure a genius like Dexter doesn't need you to check up on him..." Jimmy laughs.

"So, please, remove yourself from my Laboratory!" Dexter said, irritated.

"Ooh!" Dee Dee exclaimed, "What's that?"

Dee Dee ran off, only to see a replica of a DNA Helix, taking an interest in it, she rearranges it to look like a flower, she proceeds to create more destruction in the Lab, making Dexter furious, and prompting Jimmy try to calm Dee Dee down. But she only ends up destroying test tubes, getting Dexter zapped, and this keeps going on, until Dee Dee sees her dolly, with several machines aimed at the doll, making her scream in horror as she stomped towards the geniuses, who nervously backed away as Sheen and Carl entered the scene.

"You were playing with my doll!" Dee Dee said, incredulously. "I can't believe you would walk into my room, take my doll, take it back to your lab, put it on your stinky, slimy machines. And then you..."

Dexter bumped into the pedastool, causing the remote fly into Dee Dee's hands, getting Dee Dee's attention.

"Oooooh!" Dee Dee said, intrigued. "What does this button do?!"

"Please! Please!" Dexter said, pleadingly. "Do not push the button! You have no idea what it..."

Then Dee Dee pressed the button, shooting at Sheen, turning him into a rabbit humanoid being.

"Cool!" Sheen said.

"...does..." Dexter said, distraught.

"OOOH!" Dee Dee said, excitedly as she grabbed Sheen and crushed him with a hug, saying. "Look, what a cute little bunny rabbit!"

"Dee Dee! You're crushing Sheen!" Jimmy said, concerned.

"Sheen?!" Dee Dee said, shocked, screaming in disgust as she released Sheen. "What are you doing here?!"

"We came here to let you know about going to the Pier!" Sheen said, cracking his back.

"Well, why didn't you just say so!" Dexter said. "We should be on our way, then."

At the Pier, all the kids were playing carny games as Jimmy arrived with his friends and 3 more kids, one was a dorky redhead named Sherman Peabody and 2 cute blonde twin girls named Jenifer and Penelope Peterson, and they were trying to ignore the ramblings of 3 3rd graders, Ed, Edd and their leader, Eddy.

"C'mon, kiddo, what do I have to do to convince you to take part of this game?!" Eddy asks.

"Try not to be a cheap jerk." Penny shrugged.

Eddy growled as he shouted, "What's it take to get a customer?!"

"To fleece the masses?" Ed asks.

"Yeah, Ed." Sherman said, humored.

"Oh goody, goody!" Ed shouted excitedly, making Sherman giggle.

"You are an ambitious, boy, Ed." Edd said, exhaustedly.

"Bunny Rabbit!" Ed shouted, excitedly, pointing to Sheen/Rabbit, giving chase to the bunny.

"No!" Sheen/Rabbit said. "Dee Dee, you've better brought the remote!"

"I did!" Dexter said, insistant as he changes Sheen back into a human being.

"So what's next?" Dee Dee asks. Jimmy was about to go to a ring toss game, until he saw a certain Football headed kid staring out to an island on a lake.

"Huh, I wonder what Arnold's up to." Jimmy said, walking towards him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone she spoke, "Excuse me."

Jimmy took notice and saw a 9 year old goth girl wearing a red shirt and black shorts. Her name was Lydia Winona Deetz.

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy said.

"Just be careful next time." Lydia said, then she noticed the kid looking at the island. "What's he looking at?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Jimmy said as Arnold's friends, Gerald and Sid walked by.

"What are you looking at?" Gerald asks.

"Elk Island." Arnold replied.

"So?"

"So how come no one goes there?"

"For one thing, it's haunted!" Jenny said.

"Haunted?" Jimmy said, skeptical. This grabbed the other kids attention, as they all love hearing Urban Legends from Gerald himself.

"Haunted?" Helga scoffs, equally skeptical. "What a croc!"

"It is not!" Harold said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks as the kids from the park arrive. The kids urge Gerald to tell the story, and since he loves telling these stories, he shrugged as he began his tale.

"You mean you've never heard of The Legend of Wheezin' Ed?" Gerald said, "In the time of Prohibition, on the island they call Elk, there lived a gangster, so ruthless, that his name inspired terror all up and down the Skookumchuck River. They called him... Wheezin' Ed. Ed got his name from the wheezy noise he made just before he came up behind you and wrung your neck. Some say, he wheezed because he suffered from chronic head colds. Some say that the wheezing was caused by a chicken bone lodged in his throat. Some say... he was just faking it.

"One thing's for sure; he buried his huge treasure, in the damp dirt of those caves. No one has ever found it, though countless souls have tried and succumbed to some awful end, too hideous to be spoken of. For to find the huge treasure... one must descend... into the haunted caves of... Wheezin' Ed."

The crowd of kids clapped.

"Wow, Rolf tingles with interest and fright!" Rolf laughs.

"No need to be Shakespearean, Rolf." Cindy said, annoyed.

"Good Job, Gerald." A classmate named Rhonda said.

"Please, everyone shouldn't be frightened by such superstition!" Jimmy said, bored.

"I dunno, Jimmy, after what happened with the Maitlands a few years ago, I think I've been hearing rumors about supernatural happenings at the Deetzes' household." Carl said, nervously.

"That could've been anyone..." Lydia said, nervously.

"Did you sound nervous when you said that?" Penny asks.

"NO!" Lydia lied.

"What a croc, that island isn't haunted!" Helga scoffs. "And there's no Wheezin' ed!"

"If you're scared, go ahead and admit it. No one will like you any less." Sherman shrugged.

"Yeah, right!" Helga said, laughing. "I'm not afraid of a ghost! In fact, the only ghosts that do exist are Danny Phantom and all those idiots that the ghost boy deals with every day. And Wheezin' Ed isn't one of them."

"Wheezin' Ed?" A voice was heard, it was none other than Dipper Pines, rowing his Grunkle's boat that he borrowed (Had Wendy helped him steal) to the pier.

"Dipper!" Mabel said. "You were rowing your boat everywhere?!"

"No, I was about to check out the cave myself, when all of the sudden, I found this!" Dipper said, pulling out a quarter.

"A quarter?!" Eddy shouts, estatic. "That's enough to get a jawbreaker!"

"Looks real to me." Gerald said, looking at it closer.

"Must be a 16th Century Dabloon!" Phoebe said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Sid asks.

"Alright, I'll go, but only if we can disprove the ghost." Jimmy said.

"I couldn't agree more, right Dee Dee?" Dexter said, not noticing Dee Dee being slightly scared.

"Wait a minute, you dumbasses!" Helga said, incredulously. "How do you plan to get there?!"

"You know, kid, somebody aught to teach you some manners." Sherman said, annoyed. "Didn't you see that boat?"

"Wait, you expect me to row all of you there?" Dipper said, shocked.

"No, that's why Ed's here!" Eddy said, pointing to Ed.

"Yup! It's me alright!" Ed said, mindlessly.

And so it was settle, the kids were in the boat, with Ed as the "engine", pushing the boat throughout the water as he kicked his feet.

"Kick my feet! Kick my feet! Kick my feet!" Ed said, repeatedly.

"I don't know if I could take this much." Jenny sighed.

"Is he always like this?" Penny asks.

"You'd be surprised and the amount of Dorkery we have to put up with." Kevin groans.

"Like what?" Libby asks.

"Trying to scam us outta our money is an example of those dorks screwin' around with us."

"That's just wrong." Jimmy angrily said, annoyed. "And besides, what's to say this legend is fake or real? It's all a myth."

"Well, if we're right, we'll be swimmin' in Jawbreakers! Faster, Ed!" Eddy said, making Ed go faster.

Unbeknownst to any of them, 2 crooks and their dog were rowing to the other side of the island.

"This counterfeit Quarter operation was a great idea!" Crook #1 said.

"Yeah, and settin' it up on Elk Island was a stroke of pure genius!" Crook #2 said as he dragged out his sack of counterfeit coins.

"No one will come snoopin' around here because of that Wheezin' Ed crap."

"Yeah, What a laugh! Fat Tony will be proud, now that Superman's dead and not here to meddle in with this."

On the Island, the kids noticed another quarter, and Eddy, as usual, grabs it.

"Look! Another dabloon!" Eddy said, anxiously.

"Now, hold on a minute, we gotta split the money." Mabel said.

"So you can waste it on Smile Dip?" Helga said.

"No, to buy something for Waddles!" Mabel said as she pats her pig.

"Sorry I took so long," Lydia said, catching up to the gang. "I was just collecting Sea Shells."

"Neat." Jimmy said. He then asks, "What were you were doing at the pier? Hanging out with someone?"

"A friend of my parents, Mr. Beetleman." Lydia said, shifting her eyes to the left. "He works at the Pier Games."

"I was going to socialize with a few friends." Jimmy said. "I didn't think it lead to this."

"Hey, Jimmy! Check it out!" Sheen shouted, pointing to 3 anthropomorphic Black and White dogs running away from a security guard holding a net, chasing them.

"What are those guys doing here?" Carl said. "Let's go find out."

"We'll find out later!" Sherman said, pointing to a cave. "I found a pathway! There's gotta be treasure in there."

The kids anxiously entered, and found 3 pathways, the all chattered on which pathway they should go in.

"Alright, alright!" Helga said, stepping in front of all of them. "Since we're going ahead with this fiasco, let's at least be organized!"

"So, I'd say that me, Sid, Rhonda, Lincoln and Clyde should go with Libby and Edd," Dipper said.

"Dexter and Mabel go with Rolf, Gerald, Phoebe, Penny, Jenny, Cindy, Carl, Kevin, Candy and Grenda." Jimmy said.

"Dee Dee will go with Jimmy, Ed, Lydia and Sheen." Eddy said.

"And Sherman and the rest will go with the Football head." Dee Dee said.

"Great, stuck with you." Helga said, annoyed.

"Suit yourself," Arnold said, equally annoyed.

"So...I'll go ahead of everyone and guard the place, because I'm the bravest!" Harold said, nervously.

"Alright." Jimmy said as the groups separated.

Then, the Football head laid down a trail of jelly beans, much to Helga's annoyance.

"Ha!" Helga said as Sherman fallowed his group. "Leaving a trail, good plan, Einstien." Then when someone didn't expect it, she said in a swooned tone, "So swuave, and so clever. Lead, and I will fallow, my liege!"

In Lincoln's path, Lincoln was intrigued by all this.

"I should've gotten one of my Sisters to come along, Lucy would've enjoyed this, and Lana really enjoys digging." Lincoln said.

"And you know how your sisters love a good adventure, Lincoln." Clyde said. "But we better get make this quick before sundown. I got a session with Dr. Lopez!"

"I'm pretty sure that Wheezin' Ed's dead, and he's not a ghost, Lincoln, so don't get your hopes up, Link." Sid then said.

"Right, that his skin rotted and his bones are somewhere." Rhonda said, sarcastically. "Thanks for putting that in my head."

"Yeah..." Clyde said, annoyed. "Really."

"C'mon, we all know that's what happens to our bodies while we go into heaven, unless you're an athiest." Sid said.

"Seriously?" Clyde said, annoyed. "Don't bring religion into this conversation, it says a lot of things."

"I don't even wanna know..." Libby sighs.

Suddenly, they pass by some skeletons, prompting them to jump in fear, they only saw it was a bunch a chicken bones.

"Oh, it's just a bucket from KFC!" Sid said, relieved.

"It feels like we shouldn't be here, guys, maybe we should go!" Libby said, nervously.

"We didn't come all this way to quit now!" Edd said, annoyed. "But seriously, Chicken Bones on the floor, so unsanitary!"

"So...these caves are kinda deep and dark and mysterious." Gerald said.

"Not necessarily, Gerald." Phoebe said. "It's beautiful, in a desolate kind of way. Lydia would love this place."

"I dunno, I keep thinking I'm gonna fall into a hole after turning in a corner or something."

"I don't think so." Phoebe said. "This seems to be a cave of a strayed variety, this kind of rock permiation, with its series of smaller passages radiating from the central gallery indicates there wouldn't be a drop like that."

"Good to hear," Penny said.

"Do you even understand what she meant?" Gerald asks.

"No..."

"But this cave is cool," Kevin said, "Might wanna make this our hangout from this moment on."

"Hangout?" Gerald asks.

"A bunch of jerks took our hangout at the junkyard." Kevin sighed.

"Maybe they had a good reason." Penny shrugged. "My sister and I went there one time and we had some kid Lana Loud roll around in some dirt and her sister was disgusted."

"Ah, Lana's like that every day." Kevin sighed. "But seriously, we need to look for a new hangout, somewhere where those Dorks can't interact with us."

"Well, I can see if Isabella knows a place where we can hang out." Penny said.

Jenny replied, "I heard there was a place just on the outskirts of the city."

"Rolf has heard of this place! The son of a shepherd can guide you there." Rolf said, interested.

"You can?" Penny said. "That's great. So, do you think this Wheezin' Ed guy is real?"

"If he tries anything, Rolf will make him say his prayers to his lord."

"That's not what I asked, Rolf."

Outside of the cave, Harold was looking around, wondering about a lot of things, how will people live in a world without Superman, what's gonna be new in Toon City, what's next for him, that is until he sees the trail of Jelly Beans that Arnold left, saying, "Alright! Jelly Beans!"

He then proceeded to eat the trail of Jelly beans, until he thought, "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to remember something about these, maybe if I eat them I'll be able to remember what they're here for."

In the caves, there were dozens of counterfeit quarters that the crooks were medling around with.

"C'mon, let's take these into town and trade 'em in for some supplies." Crook #1 said, carrying a sack of counterfeit quarters.

"Speakin' of supplies, you've ever noticed we've spent our Money on Copper?" Crook #2 said, curious. "Not to mention there's some faces carved on them..."

"What's your point?"

"M-Maybe we should move up to counterfeiting dollars!"

"Whadarya, a big shot now? C'mon, you bum, let's go!"

In Sheen's group, Jimmy was having a conversation with Lydia as he asks, "What do you do for a living, Lydia?"

"Well, I've been interested in environmental science and photography since my infant days. As well as other things that are...supernatural." Lydia said.

"That seems nice..." Jimmy said, trying to make conversation. "I've also been into science myself, but mostly in a science fair, kind of way, I even built a robot dog named Goddard, and I have my own Hypno beam."

"Oh..." Lydia said, feeling unsure what to think about that. "Well, I actually know some friends that might your type of science, Jacques as well as this Mr. Beetleman..."

"Hey, Jimmy, what if we get in a hole and go into the Looney Tunes' world!" Sheen asks. "That'd be awesome!"

"Is he alright?" Lydia asks.

"He watches too much TV." Jimmy said, blushing. "And he's basically confusing reality with tv more often than not. It's best if you don't encourage him."

"Cool, this is like the caves of "The Haunted Caves of the Hell Hole"!" Ed laughed. "I sure hope we get to see vampires."

"Let's not and say we did, alright, Ed?" Dee Dee said, nervously before she bumps into Helga and Arnold.

"Dang it!" Dipper said. "I think we're going the wrong way!"

"Well, thanks a lot, Geekbait, we're lost!" Helga shouted at Arnold.

"Well, maybe don't fallow too close, then!" Arnold snapped.

"Right," Helga snapped. "I'm having the worst day of my life, stuck in some smelly cave with a football head!"

"Look, it could be worse." Dee Dee said. "Dexter's enemy, Mandark, could be trying to kill us."

"With our allergies?" Ed asks, randomly.

"Okay..." Arnold said. "We'll be taking a different path, alright?"

"Thank you." Sherman said, annoyed as the kids left Helga behind.

"Why?!" Helga mumbled to herself. "Why can't I speak the truth to the one I love? Why must I constantly push him away?! This is it, it's now or never! Go, confess your love to him!"

Helga ran after the group, about to confess his feelings, that is until the group hears some wheezing.

"What's that?" Sherman asks, warily as they saw a figure in the shadows.

"IT'S WHEEZIN' ED!" Helga shrieks in horror, unbeknownst to them, that attracted the other groups, getting them to run to the scene of the crime, Phoebe did some sword twirling tricks to try to scare off the figure.

"Wait," Jenny asks.

"Is that," Penny replied.

The figure revealed itself to be Brainy, Helga's nerdy stalker.

"Brainy!" Everyone scolded him.

"What are you doing here?" Libby asks.

"Something?" Brainy wheezed.

Everyone sighs as Arnold said, "C'mon guys, let's go. And if there wasn't a wheezin' ed, there wasn't really wasn't a treasure."

"Well, time to scold Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. Before Sheen slipped on something and fell into a cave and dragged everyone else down along with him...ontop of piles of quarters.

"Wait!" Eddy said, shocked. "Is that?"

"The treasure of Wheezin' Ed!" The kids shouted as they celebrated.

Jimmy and Gerald checked out the coins and something felt off about them.

"Hey, guys, these look like quarters, if you ask me..." Gerald said. "And not the good kind."

"Oh, who cares, I can get Jawbreakers from an entire store!" Eddy said.

"Ooh, goody goody!" Ed said.

"But they look like counterfeit quarters." Jimmy said. "They might be fake."

"That doesn't even make any sense, who would make counterfeit quarters?" Arnold asks.

"And who'd be dumb enough to think they could hide them in here?" Dee Dee asks.

"I think it might be Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle." Helga joked, everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, you lil' bastards!" The crooks shouted, startling the others.

"I bet those guys." Jenny and Penny said.

The kids screamed in horror as they ran off.

"We better go!" Lydia said. "You know a way outta here?!"

"I laid a path of Jelly beans! Fallow them." Arnold said, fallowing the path he made.

"Get somewhere safe! I'll call for help!" Jimmy said, running as he puts on his Superman shirt as he runs off.

As Arnold and his friends ran out, they noticed Harold eating the jelly beans.

"Move it, Porky!" Helga shouted as she pushed past him had some of the kids run over him.

As he got up, he saw the crooks angrily chasing after them.

"AAUGH! NO! Help me!" Harold screamed as he got up and ran after his friends.

"We're almost there! Just a few yards away..." Sherman said, relieved.

"I'm not sure if we'll make it!" Dipper said, looking behind him and seeing the crooks, and...a certain kid in a Superman shirt and red sweatpants and a jetpack flying to grab the crooks by the collars! Which he does.

The force of Jimmy flying pushes Harold to the ground, causing him to tumble like a boulder towards the kids. The kids made it out, only for Harold to topple all of them. As that happened, Jimmy heard a police siren and saw the cops evacuate their police boats.

He hands the crooks to the cops, who handcuffs them.

"You two are under arrest for creating a counterfeit quarter operation!" Jimmy said.

"How'd ya find us?" The crook said.

"Someone tried to pass us by one of your phonies!" The cop said. "Thanks...Superkid."

"It's SuperMan, officer. And you're welcome." Jimmy said.

Later on the boat, the kids were on their way back to the pier with Jimmy, back in his normal clothes.

"Haunted cave," Helga scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess there wasn't a Wheezin' Ed after all." Gerald sighed.

"I dunno, Gerald, I just don't know." Arnold said, warily.

"So," Jimmy said, talking to Lydia. "Did you enjoy looking for Wheezin' Ed?"

"Yeah, kinda stinks that he isn't real." Lydia said. "Well, I guess it's back to visiting Mr. Beetleman, what about you?"

"Well...after the pier, I was actually thinking about testing out a new invention, my shrink ray broke when I accidentally dropped it." Jimmy said.

"Well, I hope you have fun with that." Lydia said.

"Well, that's great and all," Eddy sighed. Then he shouted, "But we could be swimmin' in Jawbreakers right now!"

"Easy, Eddy, it could've been worse." Penny shrugged.

"HOW?!"

"Wait, where's Ed?!" Edd asks, concerned.

"I am Neptune, king of the sea!" Ed said, swimming like a dolphin, making Ed groan in annoyance.

"Well, this was a day wasted, and we haven't found a hangout." Kevin said.

"Don't fret, Kevin." Rolf said. "Rolf will find us a socializing area faster than Tony Stark makes one of his do-hickeys!"

"Need a hand?" Dee Dee asks. "We'll start after the last day of School!"

"Sure." Rolf said. "So let's not make waste Shall we?"

And so begins the adventures of a group of kids in Oklahoma.


End file.
